


Gli anni del liceo mafioso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [14]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble ambientate nel periodo in cui Dino e Squalo andavano insieme al liceo.





	Gli anni del liceo mafioso

**Author's Note:**

> ★Fandom: KHR.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 105.  
> ★ Prompt: 1. Primo giorno di scuola.

Gli anni del liceo mafioso

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 105.  
★ Prompt: 1\. Primo giorno di scuola.

Cap.1 Primo giorno di scuola

Squalo si appoggiò la spada di legno sulla spalla e sbadigliò, nascondendosi la bocca con la mano.

“ _Voooi!_ Baka, vuoi sbrigarti? Faremo tardi proprio al primo giorno di scuola” si lamentò.

Sentì un tonfo provenire dal bagno, sospirò e aprì la porta, vedendo Dino riverso a faccia in giù, con i glutei rivolti verso l’alto.

Cavallone mugolò di dolore a bassa voce.

“Non voglio arrivare tardi, tutor Reborn mi ucciderà” gemette.

Squalo lo afferrò per il colletto della camicia e lo sollevò.

“Siamo al primo liceo, non al primo giorno d’asilo” lo rimproverò.

< Senza i suoi uomini in giro è proprio imbranato > pensò.

[105].

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 100.  
★ Prompt: 2\. Ultimo giorno di scuola.

Cap.2 Ultimo giorno di scuola

“Domani a quest’ora saremo al mare, circondati da pelle ragazze. Dobbiamo solo resistere” disse Romeo. Sbadigliò, teneva un occhio chiuso e il viso era in parte coperto da dei riccioli mori. Era intento a limarsi le unghie e aveva le gambe accavallate sul banco.

Dino era riverso sul proprio banco, con le braccia sporte in fuori, un rivolo di bava gli scivolava dalle labbra.

“Non vedo l’ora che finisca quest’ultimo giorno di scuola” gemette.

“Io vorrei ricordare a voi due idioti che l’hanno prossimo sarà il quinto e se non vi impegnerete di più sarete entrambi bocciati” li rimproverò Squalo.

[100].

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 102.  
★ Prompt: 3\. Compiti estivi.

Cap.3 Compiti estivi

Dino era seduto davanti al ventilatore, il vento gelido gli sferzava il viso facendogli ondeggiare i corti capelli color dell’oro. Succhiava rumorosamente un ghiacciolo alla fragola.

Udì delle grida e si voltò, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Vide Romeo correre nel corridoio inseguito da Bianchi, che teneva un piatto colmo di biscotti con una mano.

“Tesoro, mangiane uno!” trillò Scoglio.

“Mai!” sbraitò Bovino.

Dino si voltò di nuovo verso il ventilatore, fu raggiunto da un colpetto alla testa, dato con una spada di legno.

“ _Baka_ , hai dimenticato che dobbiamo fare i compiti delle vacanze?” gli chiese Squalo.

“ _Ma_ io ho caldo!” si lagnò Dino.

[102].

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 100.  
★ Prompt: 4\. Esami.

Cap.4 Esami

Dino era intento a rabbrividire, stringeva la cartella al petto e deglutì rumorosamente.

“ _Ehy_!” lo salutò Squalo. Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise con espressione amichevole.

Dino si lasciò sfuggire un basso gemito.

“Come fai a essere così allegro? Oggi iniziano gli esami” gemette. Aveva gli occhi cerchiati da profonde occhiaie e si mordicchiava le labbra.

Squalo si mise la cartella su una spalla e ridacchiò.

“Io ho studiato” rispose.

Dino cadde in ginocchio, piegò la testa e fu avvolto da un alone oscuro.

“Tu non capisci, la matematica non puoi dominarla, mai” gemette.

[100].

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 109.  
★ Prompt: 5\. Sparire a ricreazione.

Cap.5 Sparire a ricreazione

Bianchi aprì il contenitore di plastica sulle sue gambe, mostrando una fetta di torta di panna decorato con una fragolina rossa. Si guardò intorno e sospirò.

“Sono di nuovo scomparsi tutti per ricreazione. Siamo in classi diverse, possiamo vederci solo in questo momento e mi lasciano sempre sola” borbottò. Incassò il capo tra le spalle e sbuffò.

< A me Romeo piace, sono contenta di essere la sua promessa, ma lui e Dino hanno occhi solo per Xanxus. Certo, il figlio del boss è bellissimo, ma non lo vedrei in quel senso > pensò.

“ _Chaooos_. Tutta sola?” chiese una voce alla finestra.

“Reborn!” trillò Bianchi, correndo in quella direzione.

[109].

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 106.  
★ Prompt: 6\. Nota disciplinare.

Cap.6 Nota disciplinare

Squalo abbassò lo sguardo e si nascose dietro la gamba di Iemitsu, rabbrividendo.

Il preside si alzò in piedi e sbatté le mani sulla scrivania, facendola ondeggiare e alcuni fogli di carta caddero a terra.

“È la terza volta questo mese che riceve una nota disciplinare! Non l’abbiamo ancora buttato fuori solo perché lo raccomanda lei, capo del CEDEF!” sbraitò.

Iemitsu si strinse la cravatta e ridacchiò, si voltò e mise la mano sulla testa di Squalo.

Le gote di quest’ultimo si tinsero di rosa.

“Il mio allievo protegge i suoi amici dai bulletti, questo è onorevole. Perciò mi aspetto che non lo puniate” disse Sawada.

[106].

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 100.  
★ Prompt: 7\. Banco vuoto.

Cap.7 Banco vuoto

Squalo osservò il banco vuoto al suo fianco, teneva in bocca un filo d’erba e lo faceva ondeggiare. Appoggiò la testa sulla mano ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

< Quello dovrebbe essere il posto del figlio del nono, ma lui studia da privatista > pensò.

Alzò lo sguardo, osservò Dino davanti a lui addormentato nascosto dietro un quaderno alzato. Spostò lo sguardo su Romeo intento a frugare nella propria cartella.

Si volse nuovamente verso il banco vuoto.

__

_ Xanxus era seduto dietro la finestra, intento a leggere. I suoi occhi rossi scattavano, i capelli mori gl’incorniciavano il viso. _

Squalo sospirò rumorosamente.

[100].

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 100.  
★ Prompt: 8\. Divisa attillata.

Cap.8 Divisa attillata

“Certo che la tua divisa è molto più attillata della nostra. Cioè, so che non può essere, perché abbiamo tutti la stessa divisa, ma la tua sembra attillata” sussurrò Dino.

Era seduto sul divano e si stringeva le ginocchia.

Squalo lo abbracciò da dietro e scoppiò a ridere, gli porse una fetta di pizza.

“L’importante è che sto comodo, non trovi?” gli domandò.

Dino arrossì, sentiva il fiato dell’altro sul proprio collo. 

“Forse mi faccio troppi problemi” ammise. Sorrise a sua volta e diede un morso alla pizza, sporcandosi le labbra di olio e sugo.

Squalo gli scompigliò i capelli.

[100].

★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 107.  
★ Prompt: 9\. Migliore della classe.

Cap.9 Migliore della classe

Dino osservò il gruppetto di compagni intenti a lanciare Squalo e a riprenderlo al volo.

Squalo rideva, tenendo la spada di legno di kendo sopra di sé.

Dino si appoggiò con il ventre al davanzale della finestra, Romeo gli si affiancò e guardò a sua volta, affacciandosi.

“Squalo ha di nuovo vinto il combattimento decisivo per la coppa. La nostra squadra di kendo si piazza ai nazionali anche quest’anno” disse Bovino.

Dino sospirò.

“È proprio il migliore della classe. Anche i suoi voti sono i più alti” borbottò.

“Tranne in condotta, lì ha il minimo. Sai, credo che lui ti invidi quanto tu invidi lui” ammise Romeo.

[107].

★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 100.  
★ Prompt: 10\. Festival scolastico mancato.

Cap.10 Festival scolastico mancato

“ _Cooosa_?!” gridò Dino. Strinse i pugni e conficcò le unghie nella pelle, sporgendo il labbro inferiore.

“Tu non vieni al festival scolastico?” domandò con voce più stridula.

Squalo scrollò le spalle.

“ _Sensei_ vuole allenarmi questa sera. Non posso _proooprio_ saltare l’allenamento” rispose con tono amichevole. Chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

Dino tirò un calcio a un sasso, facendolo rotolare.

“Però Romeo ci va con Bianchi. Così dovrò rimanere da solo con Reborn” piagnucolò.

“Perché non vai con Romario? Ti divertirai lo stesso” lo rassicurò Squalo gentilmente.

“Io ci volevo andare con il migliore amico, però” borbottò Dino con voce inudibile.

[100].

★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 107.  
★ Prompt: 11\. Copiare.

Cap.11 Copiare 

Dino gemette, si grattò la testa aggrovigliandosi i capelli color dell’oro. Mordicchiò una matita, lasciando i segni con i denti e osservò le domande del proprio compito. Ingoiò un singhiozzo, i suoi occhi arrossati gli pizzicavano. Si voltò e si sporse, osservando il compito del banco vicino, ugualmente non compilato, alzò lo sguardo e vide Romeo con il viso nascosto tra entrambe le mani.

Dino si girò e si sporse verso il banco di Squalo.

“Fammi copiare” supplicò.

Squalo inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Non hai studiato neanche questa volta?” bisbigliò.

“Ti prego, fammi copiare” gemette.

Squalo scoprì il compito che stava nascondendo con un braccio.

Dino gli sorrise.

[107].

★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 107.  
★ Prompt: 12\. Bigliettini imbarazzanti.

Cap.12 Bigliettini imbarazzanti

L’insegnante avanzò con passo di carica verso Romeo e si fermò davanti al suo banco.

Squalo inarcò un sopracciglio e alzò lo sguardo, Dino iniziò a tremare e si nascose dietro il proprio diario, deglutendo rumorosamente.

Romeo alzò per metà il sopracciglio di un occhio e, con un movimento indolente della testa, osservò il professore.

Quest’ultimo gli porse un bigliettino stropicciato.

“Lei e la signorina Bianchi siete consapevoli di essere in un ambiente scolastico?” chiese con voce gelida.

Dino alzò lo sguardo sul foglietto.

< Bianchi, ti amo tanto. Cuoricini, cuoricini > lesse. Scoppiò a ridere rumorosamente.

< Ci mancavano solo i bigliettini imbarazzanti > pensò Squalo.

[107].

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 108.  
★ Prompt: 13\. Club scolastico.

Cap.13 Club scolastico

Squalo raggiunse Dino con un delicato colpo della spada di legno sulla testa.

“ _Ahy_!” gridò Dino, massaggiandosi il capo con entrambe le mani.

“ _Voooi_! Finirai per farti buttare fuori dalla scuola. Devi entrare in un club scolastico prima della fine del mese” lo rimproverò Squalo.

Dino sbuffò rumorosamente.

“Non so dove entrare” gemette.

“Dai, noi ci siamo riusciti tutti. Bianchi è in quello dei cosplay, Romeo è in quello di fotografia” rispose Squalo.

“Tu come diamine fai a essere in una ventina di club? Sei in quello di kendo, in quello di ginnastica artistica…” enumerò Dino.

“Che ne dici di entrare in quello di inglese?” gli propose Squalo.

[108].

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 100.  
★ Prompt: 14\. Compagno di merenda.

Cap.14 Compagno di merenda

“Pensi davvero che il tuo ‘compagno di merende’ sia una brava persona?

Forse non hai capito che Superbi Squalo è il futuro Capitano dei Varia di Vongola Nono” disse Reborn. Era intento ad accarezzare la testa di Leòn, che dimenava la coda arricciata.

Dino si appoggiò contro la parete e sospirò.

“Tutor, Squalo è il mio migliore amico” borbottò.

Reborn si alzò la visiera del cappello a falde larghe e sorrise, il ciucciotto al suo collo ondeggiò.

“È un assassino e un peccatore. Farai meglio a cominciare a capirlo” disse. Si accarezzò la pistola e Dino deglutì rabbrividendo, deglutendo rumorosamente. 

[100].

★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 110.  
★ Prompt: 15\. Ballo di fine anno.

Cap.15 Ballo di fine anno

Squalo deglutì rumorosamente, passandosi la mano tra i corti capelli color argento.

Osservò la giovane davanti a lui, le labbra piene e rosse, i lunghi capelli mori che le ricadevano sui seni sodi e le spalle abbronzate. 

La ragazza era intenta a scrivere un messaggio al cellulare, davanti alla finestra. Le luce del sole le faceva brillare le sue iridi color tramonto di riflessi color rubino.

“Ma-Maria…” chiamò. 

< Finalmente non è circondata dalle sue amiche. Posso chiederle di venire al ballo con me > pensò.

“Oh, Squalo. Stavo proprio dicendo a Riccardo di passarmi a prendere alle nove. Mi ha invitata al ballo di fine anno” spiegò la giovane.

[110].

★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 106.  
★ Prompt: 16\. Gita scolastica.

Cap.16 Gita scolastica

Dino indietreggiò, guardando i due ragazzi davanti a lui. Uno dei due aveva un coltellino in mano, l’altro sbatteva un pugno sull’altra mano.

“Ora ci divertiamo un po’ con te” disse il più alto.

Dino andò a sbattere contro l’albero alle sue spalle.

“Non pensavo che avremmo potuto finalmente picchiarti proprio in gita scolastica” disse l’aggressore più basso.

“Questo è l’inferno” gemette Dino, stringendo gli occhi.

< È l’ultima volta che vado in gita scolastica > pensò.

Udì degli urli e dei tonfi, sgranò gli occhi e vide le spalle di Squalo. I due aggressori stavano correndo via, Superbi aveva una spada di legno in mano.

[106].

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 102.  
★ Prompt: 17\. Notte prima degli esami.

Cap.17 Notte prima degli esami

“Dove sei stato? Lo sai che domani abbiamo gli esami?” domandò Dino. Si appoggiò alla parete della camera e incrociò le braccia al petto.

Squalo giocherellò con una ciocca dei capelli grigi, gli arrivavano fino alle spalle.

“Ora mi metto a studiare. Ho tutta la notte, tanto” rispose. Le gote gli si tinsero di rosa. “E tu hai studiato?” domandò.

Dino sbuffò rumorosamente.

“Non è questo il punto. Voglio solo sapere dove sei stato. Non puoi sparire fino a notte fonda e alle volte rientri che è già mattina. Quando ti alleni va bene, ma so che non sei con Iemitsu” borbottò.

[102].

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 110.  
★ Prompt: 18\. Sul tetto della scuola.

Cap.18 Sul tetto della scuola

“Dov’è Dino?” chiese Bianchi, voltandosi verso Romeo. Quest’ultimo era seduto sul prato del giardino davanti alla scuola, con la schiena appoggiata a un albero.

“Sul tetto della scuola” rispose, indicando in alto.

“Sul tetto? Morirà!” gridò Bianchi, impallidendo. Il vento le faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rosa e aderire il lungo vestito di pizzo nero che indossava.

“No è con Cloude, il suo guardiano della nebbia. Se la caverà” rispose Romeo. Si nascose la bocca con la mano e ridacchiò. < Penso che si stiano davvero divertendo. Ama farsi ‘mordere a morte’ da quel vampiro > pensò.

“Sarà, ma se cade da lì sopra, io lo avevo detto” borbottò Scoglio.

[110].

  
★Fandom: KHR.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 105.  
★ Prompt: 19\. Club di teatro.

Cap.19 Club di teatro

Cloude si mise una ciocca di capelli vermigli dietro l’orecchio e guardò sopra di sé. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Dino seduto al suo fianco, era intento a osservare le nuvole candide che vagavano nel cielo azzurro mosse dal vento.

“Sai, mio cugino Mist…”. Iniziò a dire Cloude.

“Non c’è bisogno ogni volta di dirmi che il mio guardiano della nuvola è tuo cugino, lo so” lo interruppe Dino.

“… beh, volevo dirti che è entrato nel club di teatro e si sta trovando bene. Magari potresti farlo anche tu” disse Cloude.

“Tranquillo, ho già deciso di entrare nel club di lingua inglese” rispose Dino.

[105].


End file.
